


Reprieve

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Drabble Meme, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoh and Manta hide from Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeryetale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=faeryetale).



> Written for [Meemee](http://faeryetale.livejournal.com/) on the word "ice cream".

"Anna's been looking everywhere for you, Yoh."

"Shh, don't tell her I'm here!" He grinned and held up two melting cones. "Want one?"

Manta nodded eagerly. "Can I have the strawberry?"

They sat on the warm grass. The ice cream ran down their hands, leaving their fingers sticky and sweet.

"So this is where you've been hiding," said a voice behind them, causing them both to jump. Yoh looked up to see Anna's face looming over them with a frown.

She held out her hand. He handed over his half-eaten cone sadly, as she pointed towards the training ground. She bit into it with a loud crunch.


End file.
